


Unusual effects of drugs

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Drugs, Dwarf Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex because of drugs, Sherlock in Smaug's body, art fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: "Oh, and John was right when he said that drugs will not bring me to good!" so Sherlock thought, waking up in a strange placea) naked,b) in a foreign body andс) in the company of a little naked man.





	Unusual effects of drugs

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was prompted by this art - https://pp.vk.me/c637323/v637323323/108d/K-Eoi25oOnw.jpg

«Ох и прав был Джон, когда говорил, что наркотики не доведут меня до добра!» — так думал Шерлок, очнувшись в незнакомом месте  
а) обнажённым;  
б) в чужом теле и  
в) в компании маленького голого человечка.  
Голова ещё гудела после обильной дозы, но перед глазами прояснилось достаточно, чтобы детектив мог понять — происходящее не было глюком или обманом зрения. Он поморщился, пытаясь взять контроль над ускользающей куда-то логикой, как вдруг человечек пододвинулся почти вплотную к его распростёртому телу и вульгарно сжал ягодицу.  
— Ну что, хвостатый, не думал, что ты согласишься. — Существо, похожее на мифологического гнома, только покрасивее, облизнулось, и Шерлок недоуменно округлил глаза. — Хотя… богатство для тебя всё. Что ж, посмотрим, как хорошо ты справишься.  
Тёплая рука снова сжала ягодицу, словно пыталась оторвать её. Немного отойдя от шока, детектив дёрнулся, пытаясь вскочить и дать дёру, но тут с ужасом обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться.  
Последствия «травки» начали обрастать подробностями. Ещё раз на пробу дёрнувшись, Шерлок понял, что влип по самое нехочу. А ещё с не меньшим потрясением обнаружил странную метаморфозу своего тела: кожа странно загрубела и словно бы покрылась чешуёй в некоторых местах, волосы отросли на пару дюймов, и из них выглядывала пара красных рожек, уши тоже покраснели, огрубели и вытянулись. Но что самое страшное — у него появился хвост. Самый настоящий, длинный, чешуйчатый хвост!  
«Господи, что со мной?!» — в смятении думал детектив. Логика отказывала помогать. А гномик под боком всё наглел и наглел с каждой минутой.  
— Какая у тебя аппетитная задница, Смауги, — насмешливо заметил он. Тяжёлая рука с хлопком опустилась на пухлые половинки, и Шерлок издал возмущённый писк. Его никогда никто не бил, и сейчас детектив не ощущал ничего, кроме стыда. Щёки предательски покраснели, и гном присвистнул:  
— Да вы посмотрите, а наш дракоша-то с сюрпризом! Нравится? Нет? Ну ничего, сейчас будет лучше.  
Руки схватились теперь уже за обе ягодицы и резко развели их в стороны. Шерлок внутренне запаниковал, когда что-то влажное коснулось сморщенного ануса и слегка надавило на него. Опыта в таких делах у детектива не было, и он успел уже сто раз пожалеть, что ослушался Джона и снова попробовал «травку».  
Гном медленно обвёл языком края ануса и также неторопливо просунул внутрь кончик. Дрожь сотрясла тело детектива, и он снова (да ладно!) дёрнулся. И на этот раз — о чудо! — у него получилось.  
Гном тут же отстранился, придерживая его за ягодицы.  
— Что такое? — он погладил взмокшую спину. — Уже готов отказаться от сделки?  
— Кто ты такой? — пропыхтел Шерлок, оттягивая момент. Он подумал, что это, вероятно козни Мориарти — ну не могут галлюцинации быть такими натуральными! То, что его трахнут, он уже не сомневался: руки продолжали крепко держать его ягодицы, а воздух вокруг стал пропитываться терпким запахом мужского возбуждения.  
— Я Торин Дубощит, король под Горой, — странно посмотрел на него гном. — Смауги, у тебя, часом, не маразм?  
— Вот ещё! — возмутился Шерлок. Он ненавидел такие предположения, потому что маразматиком себя не считал.  
— Ну вот и хорошо. Тогда продолжим. — И, не дожидаясь реакции Шерлока, Торин склонился над его задом и погрузил язык наполовину в порочное отверстие.  
Шерлок изогнулся до хруста костей, широко открыв рот и испустив протяжный удивленный стон. Действия короля вдруг показались настолько приятными, что детектив испугался. Он мелко задрожал и заскулил почти жалобно, когда гном чуть сместился и принялся иметь его языком, совершая глубокие возвратно-поступательные движения.  
На головке большого дрожащего члена выступила блестящая капелька смазки, и Торин прервал свои чересчур возбуждающие действия.  
— Да ты потёк, дружище. — Два обслюнявленных пальца погрузились на треть во влажную дырку и слегка развели в стороны сжимающееся стеночки.  
Это было весьма неприятно, даже больно. Шерлок коротко вскрикнул и обернулся, зло сияя глазами:  
— Ты мне не дружище!  
— Что верно, то верно, — согласился гном, растягивая узкого детектива.  
— Чёрт, прекрати, больно! — Детектив попытался лягнуть его ногой, но не удержался и чуть не завалился набок. Помогло, что Торин в этот момент сам навалился на него, удерживая на месте.  
— Больно? Потерпи, Смауги, скоро станет хорошо. — Он обхватил одной рукой чуть опавший член Шерлока и принялся грубо дрочить, одновременно вбиваясь в его задницу влажными от слюны пальцами.  
Шерлок хрипло, протяжно застонал, вновь почувствовав то тянущее чувство внизу живота. Только теперь оно причудливо переплеталось с болью в растягиваемом проходе. Правда, Торин, видно, пытался снизить неприятные ощущения любовника, периодически добавляя слюны и как можно активнее возбуждая его рукой.  
Внезапно пальцы, забравшиеся уже далеко внутрь Шерлока, задели где-то глубоко какую-то точку, о существовании которой детектив, конечно, знал, но никогда не пытался найти её. Всё тело, особенно низ живота, вдруг скрутило невыносимо приятной судорогой. Холмс от неожиданности и ярчайшей вспышки наслаждения закричал, на инстинктах толкаясь назад. Оглушённый суматошным биением собственного сердца, он словно одержимый насаживался на уже откровенно трахающие его пальцы, стремясь снова ощутить то потрясающее чувство.  
Почему, почему Джон никогда не говорил ему, что заниматься сексом настолько классно?! Впрочем, на друга детектив не обижался. Ведь он сам не давал доктору даже подумать о разговоре на эту тему. Асексуал, чтоб его! Только сейчас Шерлок понял, что терял все эти годы, воздерживаясь от плотских наслаждений.  
Сзади послышался шелест ткани. Прекратив подготавливать и возбуждать партнёра, Торин поспешно срывал с себя одежду.  
Шерлок, скуля, сжимал ягодицы и крутил задницей. Он понимал, что ведёт себя хуже, чем «ночная бабочка», но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Возбуждение накатывало острыми волнами, но это был его первый раз, и без дополнительной симуляции он кончить не мог.  
— Торин… Чёрт, То-о-о-орин!.. — завывал он, не зная уже, чего хочет: чтобы гном взял и оттрахал его или прекратил тыкаться членом об ягодицу.  
— Смауги-и… — Глаза короля были затуманены похотью. Он приземлился рядом с извивающимся детективом и, схватив его за талию, притянул к себе. — Чего ты хочешь, Смауги? — задыхаясь, поинтересовался он.  
— В-возь… Возьми…  
— Взять что? — Да этот гном издевался!  
— М-меня…  
— Не слышу: что?  
— Чёрт, да возьми меня уже! — изнывая от возбуждения, закричал Шерлок.  
Торин не заставил себя ждать — видимо, тоже был на пределе. Он крепко прижал любовника к полу и, улегшись сверху, просунул свой член между ног Холмса. Последний застонал, почувствовав это влажное движение, и сильнее раздвинул ноги, давая партнёру полную свободу действий. В следующий миг головка члена приоткрыла растянутое колечко мышц и проникла внутрь. Это было не очень приятно, но восхитительно возбуждающе, и Шерлок доверчиво приподнял задницу, чтобы в следующий момент оглушительно взвыть. Шипя от силы, с которой горячие гладкие стенки кишки обхватили достоинство, Торин сделал небольшое движение назад и тут же резко дёрнулся вперёд, входя наполовину. Крики Шерлока, не ожидавшего такой боли, перешли на жалобный скулёж, когда гном снова задел простату и чуть снизил порог неприятных ощущений. Рука короля снова проснулась меж дрожащих ног детектива и принялась ласкать опять опавший орган.  
— Тс-с, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, Смауги. Сейчас тебе будет хорошо, очень хорошо, поверь, — шептал Торин, умело возбуждая партнёра и постепенно входя глубже.  
Шерлок прислушался к тихому спокойному голосу и, поддавшись, расслабился, чувствуя, как мышцы глубоко внутри медленно раскрываются, и Торин с удовлетворённым стоном принимается совершать осторожные фрикции.  
Со временем анус от его движений увлажнился и растянулся, легко принимая в себя короля. Торин стал более раскрепощённым. Прекратив ласкать любовника, он обхватил его за живот одной рукой, другую положил на основание подрагивающего в такт толчкам хвоста и принялся трахать Шерлока быстро и даже, можно сказать, жёстко, стараясь, чтобы каждый толчок выбивал из детектива весь дух, проходя по простате.  
Возбуждение достигло пика, но облегчение не приходило. Холмс скулил, кричал, визжал, впивался ногтями в прохладный пол и даже бился от него головой, плавясь от чувств, ранее ему неизвестных. Он словно сходил с ума, не имея возможности закончить сладостную, но всё же пытку.  
В один момент он уже готов был кончить, но король, заметив это, недовольно цокнул языком и резким движением оттянул ему яйца. Шерлок заорал, чувствуя, как оргазм отходит, судорожно мотнул головой и заплакал. Он никогда не плакал до этого, ведь это чувство — удел слабых, а себя слабым он не считал. Но разочарование в том, что кончить не удалось, было столь сильным, что детектив не смог удержаться. Он плакал, хрипел, давился слезами, пытаясь потереться об пол, чтобы снять уже начинавшее приносить боль возбуждение, но Торин предусмотрительно зажал его член у основания, не давая разрядки.  
— Ну… уж… нет… Смауги, — тяжело дыша, просипел он в ухо партнёра. — Не дам… первым…  
Сам же гном тоже не пытался закончить быстро. Он имел Шерлока в бешеном ритме — так, что крупные волосатые яйца то и дело ударялись об покрасневшую задницу. Всякий раз, когда возбуждение подкатывало волнами, грозясь вылиться в оргазм, он тоже оттягивал свои причиндалы, продолжая растрахивать Холмса. Похоже, ему приносило особое извращённое удовольствие наблюдать за мучениями партнёра.  
Но долго он держать себя не стал. Когда стояк стал отдавать не наслаждением, а болью, он прекратил сдерживать себя и с протяжным стоном излился вглубь шерлокова тела.  
А вот Холмс так не смог. Торин отпустил его член за мгновение до собственного оргазма, но как бы Шерлок не тёрся об пол, облегчение не приходило.Возбуждение стало просто невыносимым, но всякий раз, когда дело шло к оргазму, оно отступало, не давая разрядки.  
Детектив, не стесняясь, рыдал в голос, словно обиженный на мир ребёнок, у которого забрали конфету. Он извивался, как удав, подкидывал бёдра, расцарапывал руки и едва ли пол не кусал, но ничего не мог поделать. Торин тоже не спешил ему на помощь.  
— Помогите! — едва слышно сипел детектив. — Прошу вас, спасите меня!  
— Шерлок! Шерлок!!!  
Холмс приоткрыл мутные глаза и увидел расплывающегося Джона. Доктор сидел рядом с другом, пытаясь привести его в чувства. Увидев, что Шерлок приоткрыл глаза, он чуть приободрился и схватил его за плечо:  
— Шерлок, ты…  
Ох, зря он это сделал. Детектива словно молния прошила. Он широко открыл рот, но сладостный спазм перехватил горло, и он как рыба принялся хватать ртом воздух. Видно, это походило на припадок, потому что во взгляде Джона появилась паника.  
— Шерлок!!! — Он схватил детектива за грудки и принялся трясти. — Шерлок, не умирай, слышишь?!  
Едва спазм прошёл, Холмс снова распахнул шальные серо-зелёные глаза и заорал, срывая голос:  
— Джон! Джон умоляю, спаси меня!!!  
— От чего спасти?! — Доктор сам был едва ли не в истерике.  
Вместо ответа Шерлок заревел ещё отчаяннее и так вцепился в рукав друга, что отодрать его не представлялось возможным.  
— Пожалуйста! Мой…  
Джон наконец-то понял. Он стряхнул с себя друга и осторожно стянул его штаны. Они все были в липкой смазке, которую выделял возбуждённый член Шерлока. Поняв всё, доктор обхватил его прохладной ладонью и принялся осторожно надрачивать.  
Шерлок затрясся и испустил такой оглушительный вой, что сразу охрип и испугал друга. Отчаянно толкнувшись в руку доктора, он выгнулся до хруста в позвоночнике и, задыхаясь, медленно опустился на пол. Оргазм оглушил его, и несколько минут детектив пролежал неподвижно, слыша лишь бешеную пульсацию крови в висках.  
Джон осторожно потряс его за плечо:  
— Ты… Ты как? Всё хорошо?  
Шерлок едва заметно кивнул. Чуть успокоившись, Джон разогнулся. Его внимательный взгляд прошерстрил комнату и остановился на небольшой белой баночке — наподобие тех, в которых аптекари продавали витамины.  
Озарение пришло внезапно.  
— Ты снова?.. — Джон от возмущения даже задохнулся. Ну неймётся же этому скучающему дурню! Ватсон едва смог вылечить его от сигаретной зависимости, как он подсел на наркотики. Ну и что с этим упрямым ребёнком делать?  
— Ты идиот, — трагически оповестил друга Джон.  
Уже пришедший в себя Шерлок согласно кивнул и прошептал сорванным голосом:  
— Да, идиот.  
— Завтра же будем лечиться. И только посмей…  
— Я согласен.

***

 

Завтра не получилось. Уже ночью Ватсон проснулся от того, что кто-то бесцеремонно сдёрнул с него одеяло и принялся остервенело рвать пижамные штаны.  
— Какого?.. — Джон подскочил и увидел Шерлока. Абсолютно обнажённый друг отчаянно дёргал его за штаны, стремясь, видимо, тоже раздеть.  
Возмущённый посягательством в личное пространство, доктор спихнул детектива на пол и быстро укрылся. Однако Шерлок не сдавался. Рыча, он заскочил на кровать, буквально выдрал одеяло из рук друга и отбросил куда подальше.  
Это было страшно…  
— Шерлок, ты офигел?! — серьёзно спросил его Джон.  
Полные безумия серо-зелёные глаза согласно мигнули.  
— Выеби меня, — облизнув пересохшие губы, прошептал Холмс.  
Широко распахнув глаза, доктор подскочил:  
— Я не гей! А ты… ты опять жрал наркотики?!  
— Да-а-а…  
— Негодный мальчишка!  
— Пожалуйста, Джо-о-он!.. — Уже далеко не асексуальный детектив лёг рядом с другом и изогнулся, демонстрируя все свои прелести. Ватсон подавился воздухом. — Прошу тебя, возьми меня. Давай! Войди в меня полностью, выеби, вытрахай всю мою гордость! Заставь скулить! Ну же!  
— Да иди ты! — Красный как мак доктор быстрее молнии метнулся к отброшенному другом одеялу и в мгновение ока запеленал в него возмущённо пискнущего безумца. — Шерлок, я рад, что ты познал взрослое удовольствие, но, пожалуйста, не втягивай меня в это. Ты должен научиться возбуждаться сам, а не с помощью своих таблеток. — Он достал с тумбочки телефон и принялся набирать номер.  
— К-кому ты?..  
— Твоему брату. И Молли. Никаких завтраков, будем лечиться сейчас же.  
Шерлок возмущённо зашипел что-то. Не слушая его, доктор приложил телефон к уху и принялся слушать гудки. Внезапно детектив замолчал, сзади раздался шорох, и в следующее мгновение Джон уже лежал на полу. Шерлок сидел на его бёдрах, стряхивая с себя остатки одеяла и пытаясь добраться до члена друга.  
— Спасите, насилуют, — на полном серьёзе поведал Джон взявшему трубку Майкрофту и с новыми силами бросился приводить в чувство обезумевшего детектива.

 

***

 

А Мориарти в это время сидел в своей комнате и, хихикая, наблюдал в камеру за происходящим на Бейкер-стрит 221в. В руке он сжимал бутылочку с настоящим наркотиком и радовался, как дитя, что смог наконец-то раскрепостить холодного девственника-врага.


End file.
